Surviving the Storm
by firebunee
Summary: A thunder storm, an angry Captain and leaking roof leads a member of Jump Street to leave work early. While heading to the airport to p/u his mother he finds himself in a situation leading to a car accident. Will they find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by a near car accident on my part... eeek! I don't own Jump Street or we would be filming this right now! I think this would be a great episode! **

**Chapter 1**

Dennis Booker walked tiredly into the chapel bypassing his own desk. He walked through the ongoing chaos that seemed to consume the area daily. He shuffled past Hanson and Penhall arguing over whose turn it was to write the report for the previous nights bust. He expertly dodged a paper airplane launched by Hoffs in the direction of Ioki who was fervently writing in a file. He made it all the way to Captain Fuller's office to knock on the door.

"Come in!" The voice sounded stressed.

Booker's eyes shifted from the right to the left when he heard the dark almost annoyed tambour of the older mans voice. He took a deep breath in and opened the door. Fuller was standing at his desk wiping water from the top of it. More water seemed to be pouring from the ceiling.

"Did I miss something… when did we add a waterfall?" Booker looked up watching the water continue to rain down on the normally organized desk.

The statuesque black man turned towards the dark eyed officer looking highly irritated. He dropped the folder he was drying and threw the paper towel down onto the floor. The white paper landed in a puddle with a loud squish.

"Booker… this is not a good time… Sal!" Fuller walked impatiently to the door and shouted which brought several officers running.

"Holy shit Cap'n what…"

"I don't want to hear it Doug Penhall… and that goes double for you Tom Hanson. Sal!" Fuller shouted again for the illusive janitor.

Hanson and Penhall both looked at each other and did an about face heading back to their desks only to see Blowfish standing in front of them. There was a crack of thunder as the bigger officer looked at the curly haired janitor and pointed to Fuller's officer.

"You're being paged."

"SAL!" Fuller's voice tore through the Chapel as Ioki and Hoffs both shot to their desks and the janitor ran towards the office.

"It's pouring down rain outside."

"It's pouring down rain in my OFFICE!"

The voices were abruptly cut off by the darkness that the building was plunged into.

"I hate lightning storms." Judy stated to nobody in particular.

"I'll protect you." Penhall laughs.

"Penhall, you'll need protection if you take one more step towards me with that… thing." Judy snapped looking up to see Doug Penhall walking towards her with a water gun.

It was only a few more seconds of darkness when the lights came back on with the help of a back-up generator. The bigger cop swiftly tucked the leaking pistol into the front of his jeans in an effort to protect his innocence. Penhall then looked up at the ceiling whistling to himself. Hanson shook his head in amusement at the immaturity of his partner and the wet spot growing in the front of his jeans. He looked back at Booker who was sitting at his own desk quietly rotating a Rubics Cube. He seemed distracted as he slowly rotated the multi-colored blocks trying to line them up on each side. It soon became apparent that the officer couldn't concentrate as he opened his desk drawer and flung the irksome cube into the wooden drawer, slamming it shut.

"Everything okay Dennis?" Hanson asked not moving from his own desk.

Dennis was watching the clock on the wall, apparently not noticing the other cop addressing him.

"Booker!" Dennis jumped at Hanson's voice.

"Yeah… sorry... I'm sorta day dreaming right now." Dennis looked around and then back at the clock.

"Is everything alright?" Hanson asked again.

"Yeah… I need to get out of here kinda early today. I'm supposed to meet the mother in about an hour at the airport. I need to get out of here soon if I'm gonna make it." Dennis glanced nervously at the clock on the wall beside him.

"Hell bud, get out of here I'll talk to Fuller for ya." Hanson responded. "Besides, it doesn't appear anything is going to happen of importance today."

"You sure… I mean… I don't want to leave anyone hanging out to dry." Booker seemed genuinely concerned about leaving. His eyes pleaded with Hanson.

"Fill out the vacation sheet and I'll let Fuller know when he is a little less stressed." Hanson laughed with a wink.

"Thanks man." Booker jumped and handed Hanson the already filled out vacation sheet and ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" Penhall asked as another thunder clap shook the Chapel.

"The man needs to meet his mother at the airport." Hanson responded situating himself at his own desk where he picked up his coffee mug and took a long drink from the dark lukewarm liquid. He wrinkled his nose at the fluid sliding down the back of his throat.

"What?" Penhall laughed.

"What asshole put salt in my coffee?" Hanson shouted.

--

Booker gunned the engine on his classic black Monte Carlo as he blew through the yellow light. He was late and he knew it. His mother would be left waiting for him at the airport if he didn't get there soon. He had an hour trip and thirty minutes to make it in. He was cutting it close and he knew it. He continued down the road merging onto the interstate. The rain continued to fall hard as he moved closer to where he was heading. He was driving a bit faster than he should of but he still wasn't speeding.

Booker saw the tractor trailer in his rearview mirror and thought nothing of the oversized vehicle swerving in and out of traffic. He held his ground as the white and red cab of the truck shifted into the lane beside him. Booker continued to concentrate on the road around him as the cab of the vehicle inched past him and then the trailer too. Dennis shook his head as he noted the name on the side, KIN-ZINKTONS.

He laughed to himself as he wondered what the hell a KIN-ZINKTON was. He heard a horn as he glanced to the right and the trailer was coming into his lane. Dennis panicked when something clipped the front of his car sending him spinning out of control. He held his breath as he felt the car spinning wildly in a circle. He closed his eyes in horror as he felt the car running off the side of the road and down an embankment. Dennis pumped and slammed the brakes; they did nothing to stop the car.

_Oh GOD the brake lines! I'm gonna die… I am gonna die right now. This jerk just hit me with his trailer and I am going to die!_

Dennis struggled to find his breath as the car continued down the steep embankment it was soon rolling down the hill. Dennis registered the sounds of screaming but it didn't seem to occur to him they were coming from him. He felt something slam into his head and his side. Over and over something pummeled violently into his left side. The car then landed abruptly against the side a large boulder type rock. Dennis wasn't aware he had come to a stop as he had blacked out momentarily from the impact.

"Oh… GOD…" Dennis Booker struggled to take a breath as he opened his eyes a short moment later.

The sound of rain hitting the windshield and the hissing of the radiator against the cold water was the only thing apparent to his senses. Dennis slumped forward as he unsnapped his seat belt. He tried to move his left arm and the sudden shock of pain reminded him not to try that again. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the pain in his left side reminded him what had happened. He opened his eyes and looked down at his left arm and then his legs…

_still there… do they move… GOD that hurts…don't do that again. Wait… I smell something…_

Dennis sucked in a deep breath as he realized he smelled fuel and that was when he noticed the small flame burning in his engine. Dennis glanced around the car. He needed his jacked and anything else he could use to help himself. The fire was slowly consuming the front end of the car and Dennis realized he needed to get out now. He could smell the gas stronger when he sucked in a deep painful breath. He had to get out… he had to get out now.

**SO tell me what you think? Should I continue?? This might just be a bit more dramatic than what happened to me. I just happen to have a very active imagination!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you all! Please enjoy... on a side note, I do not remember the story on where Booker got his car so I kinda made up my own story behind it. If someone knows it, please be nice and let me know withour crucifing me... please! I really would like to know.**

**Chapter 2**

The venomous smoke inside the car was unbearable and black. Dennis began choking as all he could smell was the toxic burning rubber and petroleum based engine fluids. He could feel the heat as it radiated towards himself. He looked to the left.

_Windows blocked… shit. _

To the right was his console which he would have to crawl over and then out the window. The door was buckled and from past experience, a buckled door doesn't open. Fortunately the glass had all shattered out while it was rolling down the hill and he was going to be able to slide out easily. The only problem he had now was that the steering wheel was in his lap and every time he moved his body screamed at him. He reached under the seat and grasped the adjuster to see if he could slide his seat back any further. As he leaned over something shifted in his side igniting that spark of trauma in his ribs.

"Oh GOD… UGHHH!"

Dennis gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grasped at the handle and pushed his seat again. It went nowhere. Something searing hot landed on his left leg bringing Booker back to the reality that he needed to move now. He looked up at the ceiling in his car. It was melting from the intense heat.

"Oh GOD please… just one inch. I promise Sunday… at church. I promise… please…"

Booker pinched the leaver and shoved again with all the force he could muster. His grimy, blood streaked face was streaming with perspiration and tears as he battled for his life. He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp painful breath. The air in the car was lethal as he inhaled it deeply trying to focus on the means of survival. Again the officer now shaking with pain and adrenaline started to lean forward as he gritted his teeth and threw himself as hard as he could against the seat, sending it backwards as it broke free of its supports. As quickly as he could he reached his right arm across the passenger seat and grabbed his leather jacket. He flung it out the window as he began to cough violently. He then shakily grabbed a hold of the frame of the car and proceeded to pull himself out. His muscles in his arms appeared as if they would bulge out of his skin as he struggled to pull his body free with his only good arm. He felt his muscles burning under the strain of lifting his entire body.

_Come on Dennis… I know it hurts. You can do this… just… a… little…_

"AHHHH!"

As Dennis pulled himself out of the driver's seat, the pain in his ribs and whole damaged left side turned into a circus of rebellion towards his own survival. His body began to shake wildly as his coughed and sputtered in the poisonous atmosphere. The flames across the front of his car danced wildly out of control. They seemed to leap joyously across the front end of his treasured automobile as they threatened to consume him alive.

Dennis's fingers inched over the door frame and he pulled himself out of the wreckage as the flames began to lap at the interior of the car. He grunted loudly as he pulled his body over the seat and out the window; his face and upper body were being pelted by the frigid rain. He fell in a heap out the window and onto the ground by the car as the fire raced across the black leather interior. He could feel the blistering heat as flames bit into his left leg through his blackened, torn blue jeans.

"NO! Ughhh… OUT..."

Booker slapped at his leg with his leather jacket until the flames were out. He rolled onto his uninjured side wrapping his right arm protectively around his injured left side. His head lay unceremoniously on the muddy, water logged ground.

_Dennis… you can't lay here. This car is gonna blow. You have to move it. Come on man… I know it hurts but you have to or this is it. You have too… come on Dennis…come on let's go…get up Booker! GET UP!_

The torrents of rain continued to wash over Dennis Booker as he shivered and coughed while struggling to get to his feet. He slowly pushed himself to his knees only to collapse again, exhausted against the sloppy ground. Again he pushed himself up to his knees, his left arm still bent and held against his side. He looked up at the surrounding location; his left eye was starting to swell shut from the beating he had taken in the car. He took the leather coat in his hand; grimacing he struggled to get to his feet. He had taken three steps forward when the car exploded. The force of the explosion was so intense that it threw the injured officer like a discarded rag doll into the trunk of the nearest tree.

--

"OH…"

Booker slowly opened his eyes, the rain had slowed to a soaking drizzle. His head was throbbing as he began to cough relentlessly. That in return sent his already broken ribs into a brutal, agonizing, and throbbing ache. Dennis clutched his side and closed his eyes and groaned loudly. His ears began to dance to the drone of what sounded like a swarm of honey bees. He felt cold as the rain continued to slide over his olive colored skin.

After a short time the sound started to subside and he tried to open his eyes again. He licked his lips as he slowly sat up stopping midway to clutch his sides in hopes they wouldn't explode through the raw skin beneath his shirt. Once fully erect he looked at what was left of his car. The black Monte Carlo his father had given him was no more. He remembered the shinny surface he and his father had waxed on any given Saturday.

--

"_Rub it in a little more son." His father said._

"_But dad, I already rubbed it." Young Dennis protested._

"_Watch… do you see…" the luster of the metal shown brilliantly across the seamless hood of the car._

"_Yeah..." the young boy took the buffing pad and set to work again to make the area gleam in the afternoon sun._

--

He could see the two of them heading off to get ice cream on Sunday. It was the car he learned to drive. The one he had taken his date to the prom in. The one he had… well… he had done so much in that car. He had had the car since he was sixteen. Now all that was left of the polished black sporty classic was a burned out shell.

"Sorry dad…" Dennis whispered gently as he held his emotions in check.

--

Dennis reached down to his waist and grabbed the belt holding his jeans in place. White his muddy, glass sliced fingers of his right hand began to fumble with the buckle. Soon he had the belt unclasped and was pulling it sluggishly out of the loops with his right hand. Once he had the black leather belt in his lap he set to fastening it and then looped it around his neck. He then took a deep breath; gritting his teeth together he deliberately lifted his left hand into the makeshift sling. He let his breath out as he closed his eyes, wincing to the shooting pain the smallest movement had induced.

Looking around Dennis noted that he was at the bottom of a very steep hill. He could see the trail that his car had made as it rolled aimlessly down the rise. As the rain continued to fall Dennis knew that night would be approaching soon and the fall weather was unpredictable at times. It was time to look for shelter as he was continuing to get colder. He slowly pulled one arm of the leather jacket in place. He could feel the mud on his arms slimming up the inside of his sleeves. Once he had the coat in place he then gingerly pulled the other sleeve over his shoulder in an effort to stave off the cold chills that continued to plague him.

Slowly he rose to his feet again using a neighboring tree for support to get to his feet. He could feel the overwhelming sensation of vertigo begin to take control of him. He continued to hug tightly to the gnarled trunk of the large mangled oak standing next to him. He closed his eyes as the honey bees began to swarm his brain and ears again. As soon as the buzzing in his head cleared again he strained to hold himself upright. He bit back the foul flavor of bile as it punched angrily at the back of his throat. With another deep breath he was able to settle the pain in his gut.

With painstaking agony Booker sluggishly made his way over to a clearing on the hillside. He looked down at his ragged black combat boots and thought to himself that it was a good thing he had chosen them as they were water proofed and better to climb in instead of the gym shoes he had thought of wearing today. He looked desperately up the steep embankment and thought to himself he could use a little help. There was no possible way he could make it to the top and not kill himself in the process.

_Dennis… you know that Ioki would tell you to see the glass as half full. Half full… shit! This is clear full to the freaking top and I have to scale it with at least one broken rib, a possibly broken wrist and a possible concussion… at the least. _

_Come on Booker! You've been through worse! You've been shot at, smacked around, been in wrecks… haha! That's kinda funny. Hell Dennis, your wife held on through worse, but she died in the end. Let it go Dennis… you can do this… you know you can. _

Running his muddy fingers down the front of his jacket Dennis ascended the hill slowly. He grasped desperately to each branch he came to. Three steps up the knoll he was already wheezing and dripping. Perspiration continued to trickle down his defined cheeks, over his jaw line and down his neck and along the hollow of his throat. Each breath felt like a razorblade shredding him on the inside of his chest. He looked slowly up towards the top of the rise it was hopelessly high.

"Holy shit… how… fucking far did I… fall?"

He closed his eyes and listened intently for the passing traffic of the interstate. Nothing... but for the sounds of nature all was quiet. All he could hear around him was the pitter-patter of rain drops as they plopped soothingly onto the leaves and then leaked towards the leaves offering the earth a wet blanket. He heard the occasional chirp of birds as they played among the freshly bathed earth. He opened his eyes fretfully as he tried to reassure himself…

"Please GOD… I can't do this alone."

Dennis pulled himself up another step catching his foot on an exposed root and then slipping on the ground. The world spun and swirled viciously around him as he struggled to grasp anything to slow his rapid descent. He lost all footing and felt himself land on the water soaked ground with a thud. He slipped; rolling aimlessly down the ground he had just struggled so hard to cover. He heard another crack as he slammed into the base of a large pine tree.

"OH MY GOD!"

The words slipped through his gritted teeth as he blacked out only to jump back to agonizing consciousness instantly. He was half blinded by the pain the fall induced. His breath came quickly as he tried to filter the pain out of his mind so he could try and find his way back to a less painful reality. He opened his eyes feeling something warm on his right cheek. He reached up and felt the blood oozing from his face. He winced as the movement brought new pain to his bruised and broken torso. He was going to die… there was no possible way he could get out of this and still be alive. There was nobody going to fine him here and that was it. He was going to die in the middle of the forest off of the 275 Interstate.

He struggled to take in another deep breath as the shooting pain in his ribs caused him to grit his teeth again. His eyes flickered with anguish and despair. He suddenly regretted not waiting for Fuller to get permission to leave. He wouldn't have been there in that spot for the truck to hit. He clinched his jaw tighter as his body began to quake involuntarily; the pain taking root and digging at his insides. His breath quickened as a distressed groan escaped between his teeth and closed his eyes loosing consciousness.

**Tis your turn... be kind and please review! More to come later:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had to fix some boo-boo's that were driving me mad when I read this... I think I really need to find me a beta reader...**

**Chapter 3**

Grant Archer and Tina Gibson were walking quietly through the soggy woods in the direction of where the smoke started. It had long since subsided with the start of the new downpour of rain. The fifteen and eighteen year olds had been out to search for firewood that wasn't soaked to possibly warm up the rustic cabin they had been staying in when they spotted the smoke. Tina who was an average sophomore at Glenn Franklin High had been clinging tightly to her older boyfriend when she had pointed out the black cloud in the distance. She also noted how quickly it had gone away.

"I so don't like this Tina." Grant grumbled as the tall lanky boy moved forward across the soggy terrain. He took a deep breath in as his a cool, damp breeze ruffled his already totally soaked dirty blond hair.

Tina smiled as she looked up at her much taller eighteen year old boyfriend to watch a tense expression spread across his handsome features. His light brown, almost golden eyes shone with apprehension as they approached the accident scene. Tina shifted her head to the right and then to the left, her chocolate hair with a few single strand of pink dancing in the wind as she caught site of something laying in a heap against a tree.

"Grant… do you see that?" She pointed to the dark heap lying still against the base of the tree.

"Crap!" Grant hissed as he watched his girlfriend pull away from him. Her saturated hair bounced lightly against the back of her rain soaked dark purple parka as she jogged off towards the body. Grant picked up his pace as he followed along closely behind her. He watched the water splash from the tips of her wavy locks as if they were a second storm GOD had sent to sprinkle the finest mist on the remaining world around them.

As they approached the form the two stopped a good two feet from the body of a man. He looked about seventeen or eighteen himself. His face was a mess of blood dripping and running along the chiseled form of his jaw line. His face was spackled with a few dark bruises which ran from his inky saturated hair down to his finely arched eyebrow. His lower jaw also had a deep purple spray of bruising. His nose had a fine crust of once crimson blood. His cheek had a much deeper cut which attributed to the fine river of blood slipping down his neck. His left eye almost glowed purple, black and puffy against his otherwise striking features of his face.

He was slumped heavily against the tree his head lying against the muck and mud on the ground. He had his left arm which was also misshaped with inflammation was suspended with the help of a black leather belt hanging from his neck. His clothing was saturated beneath his black leather jacket which was hanging half on half off of his body. His dark t-shirt sopping wet and muddy conformed to the muscular features of the man's well-built chest. The black t-shirt moved up and down with every rise and fall of the injured man's upper torso. His jeans were drenched with water and mud. They were tattered at the knees and; his right leg revealed the possibility of burns to his lower leg.

"Oh my GOD… he's alive." Tina whispered loudly. Her voice was almost terrified and shocked.

She got down on her knees and leaned over to look at the man who groaned deeply as he started to stir. She gently placed her hand on his head which blistered from fever.

"Jeeze…" She looked up trying to find Grant.

"We need to get him out of this weather!" She blurted out.

She looked around for Grant who was lurking over by the burned out remains of the car. He was bent over picking something up from the ground. She watched him slip that same something into his pocket as he made his way back over to her. The man in front of her groaned again as his right eye started to flutter open. He opened his right eye and tried to sit up only to begin to cough.

"H… Hel-p… p-please…" Booker tried to sit up only to create the almost electrical feeling of pain surging through his tormented body. His voice was raspy and tattered. His words were cut off as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious again.

Tina looked pleading up at Grant who looked back down at her.

"No Tina… NO!."

"Grant we have too. There is no telling how long he had laid out here in this rain. My GOD he's gonna die if we don't do something." Her voice was on the boarder of tears.

"Tina… do you realize what were getting into with him?" Grant scolded. "Look at this, I found it on the ground by what's left of that car. He's a cop!" Grant pulled the black leather id holder from his pocket and flipped it open shoving it in the young girls face.

Tina took the smooth black leather wallet like identification card holder in her hands and opened it up. The silver shield shimmered in what was left of the late day sun. On the opposite side was an identification card that read Officer Dennis Booker, Metro PD. She shook her head as she started to hand the protective cover back to her boyfriend.

"It can't be… I mean he looks seventeen or eighteen. I… I don't care. We can't just leave him here." Tina said shaking her head. Her blue eyes were enough to break down his barriers as he sighed strongly.

"You know were already in all sorts of trouble right. Bringing this cop into this isn't going to help us." Grant looked down at the girl on the ground next to the injured officer. He looked from her to the trees that surrounded them on all sides. He clinched his teeth together as he struggled with his thoughts. One part of him wanted to grab the girl up and kiss her for having such a kind soft heart. The other part of him wanted to smack her soundly about the head for having such a soft heart. How could he tell her no when he knew she was right? "Alright." He sighed heavily.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

The two reached in towards the officer struggling to get the muscular man to his feet without doing any additional damage to his already thrashed body.

"UGGHH…" Booker groaned heavily as the two struggled to get him to his feet. His head lulled to the right as the young man who seemed to be the same height as Dennis took most of the weight of the injured man's body upon himself to carry.

"My GOD he's freaking huge." Grant grunted loudly as he wrapped his arm around Dennis's waist.

"AGGHH!" Dennis cried aloud as Tina tried to help Grant by taking Dennis under his damaged arm. "Hurts… there…" Dennis's eyes were closed tightly as he moved his lips.

"You're awake." Tina blurted out.

"Y-Yeah…" Dennis took a tortured breath that left him coughing and panting for another.

"Brilliant… observation…" Grant sputtered beneath the near dead weight of Dennis Booker.

The sky was much darker as the three finally made it back to the cabin. Tina set to work trying to clean the injured man up. He lay shivering on the tattered mattress in the corner of the one room cabin. Grant was busy in front of the fireplace trying to get some of the sticks they had gathered earlier to light.

"Help me get his wet clothes off." Tina called to Grant.

"We need to get a fire going Tina…"

--

"Fuller… Joyce how are you?" Adam Fuller had started to calm down since Blowfish had gotten the leak somewhat fixed. It turned out that the ceiling wasn't leaking; a pipe had broken causing the water fall conditions in Fuller's normally highly organized office. "What do… no… Dennis… he never said anything about the airport. No… hang on I'll get him. Dennis… Booker… hold on Joyce."

Captain Adam Fuller pushed himself away from the desk and walked out into the bustle of Jump Street Chapel. He did a snappy survey of the officers busy at their desks and didn't immediately see Dennis Booker.

"Has anyone seen Dennis?" Fuller shouted to nobody in particular.

Tom Hanson was busy loosing an arm wrestling match against the brawny Doug Penhall when Fuller began asking questions. He looked up his dark eyes blinking as he remembered the paper lying on his desk. He let go of his opponents hand and jumped swiftly to his feet charging towards his desk.

"Oh… hey Coach… I have a vacation request he filled out. He needed to leave to pick up his mother at the airport. You were a little busy with the storm in your office." Hanson replied.

Penhall covered his mouth with his hand, snickering at the comment. Hanson then looked back at his partner and winked in Judy Hoffs direction. The female officer was taking a drink from her coffee mug.

"Are you sure that's where he said he was going Hanson… and when did he give you that?" Fuller snapped back.

"A couple of hours ago… I just got busy and…"

"Hours… Hanson, you and your wrestling partner get in here… Hoffs, you and Ioki get in here too we may have a problem." A knot grew in the pit of Hanson's stomach as he looked back at the other officers behind him.

"What's going on Cap?" Ioki questioned as his stomach started to drop.

Fuller looked at the ground and then back at his officers. He shifted from side to side before he opened his mouth.

"Dennis Booker never made it to the airport. His mother waited for nearly two hours before she took a cab home."

Judy's jaw dropped as she sat her coffee mug back on her desk with an overwhelming thump. The four officers dashed into their commander's office to figure out their next move for finding their missing comrade.

--

"Get me some more water please." Tina asked her boyfriend as he hovered over her.

She had lightly sponged over the painful looking marks on the young officer's face. Booker had drifted out of coherency as the two had drug him into the cabin. He had been in and out of consciousness as she had tried to get his clothes off of him. It wasn't until a fire was roaring in the fireplace that she was able to get Grant to help her finish pealing off his jeans. It had taken a knife to get the t-shirt from man's nearly shattered chest. It was the only way they could get it off of him without subjecting him to more suffering.

"M-Mom…" Dennis started to wake up again. His right eye fluttered open as he seemed to gasp desperately for air. His head rolled to the side as he clawed at his side while struggling for air.

"Please calm down…" Tina struggled to hold the injured man in place.

"No… I can't… breathe… ribs… hurts…" Booker panted trying to catch his breath.

"Grant… do you still have that bandage?" Tina shouted at her companion.

Grant carried the water to the side of the bed and set the bucket down. He then walked over to where they couple had a gym bag full of supplies. He swiftly dug through it and produced a substantial ACE bandage. He carried it over to the young girl and sat down on the floor beside her.

"Help me set him up." She commanded.

"Isn't that going to hurt him worse?" Grant asked. He looked concerned as the officer winced again. His bare chest appeared irritated with the deep purple and black discoloration associated with broken ribs. The contusion ran angrily along the left side of his torso. His arm also bore the deep coloration of a possible break. Booker's sliced and scraped fingers on his right hand trembled through the pain that ravaged his body as he reached protectively across his midsection. He shuddered uncomfortably through the raw unquenchable ache that burned through him.

"I don't know, but I read somewhere that if you wrap broken ribs the person will have an easier time breathing." Tina answered calmly as she looked up at Grant.

"Ok." Grant responded.

The two crawled onto the surface of the mattress and Grant started to grasp the officer to set him up. The smallest movement elicited as pained whimper from the officer.

"P-Please no… I c-can't…" Booker gasped between clinched teeth.

"Please Officer Booker, you have to." Tina implored.

"You… know… m-my name." Booker gasped.

"Yeah… we found you're ID." Grant responded. "I have to sit you up and it's gonna hurt."

"W-Wait…" Booker drew in a breath as he bit down on his lip. "I-I'm r-ready…"

Dennis shook as the two raised him again. Dennis gasped and clinched his teeth together. His eyes closed firmly, a tear still managed to slip from the side, leaving a wet streak along his right cheek. Tina wrapped the bandage tightly around his chest as swiftly as she could. Once she was finished she nodded at Grant who helped the officer lay back down on the soft surface below him.

Tina stood up and walked away for a moment and then returned with an old sheet made into a bandage which had been cut into a triangle shape. She then gently slid it up under Dennis's left arm and secured it around the back of his neck.

"Thank you…" Dennis's voice sounded small. He hurt so badly that all he wanted to do was lay down and die. He looked at the gentle eyes of the young girl working so hard to help him.

"You're welcome." She smiled back. She watched him closely as he seemed to breathe easier. "Do you remember what happened?"

Booker furrowed his eyebrows. He closed his right eye and then opened it again slowly. He seemed to be deep in thought. He swallowed hard and then looked back at the young girl.

"Car… I wrecked. I-I … there was a truck… my car… I hit… I don't know." Dennis seemed ashamed that he was stuck and couldn't even remember the slightest detail.

"It's okay. Here…" Tina took a cup of water and brought it to Dennis's lips.

He rose slightly as she pressed the cup to his lips. He took a sharp breath as he parted his pale lips. He felt the cold liquid in his mouth and then he realized how parched he truly was. He sucked hungrily at the cup until Tina pulled it from him. He licked the sweet nectar from his split bottom lip and lay his head back down.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly.

The words made him want to throw up instantly.

"No." He stated plainly. "I'm sleepy."

"Well… you get some rest. Grant and I are going to take turns sitting up with you tonight." She smiled. Grant had walked over to the girl and sat down Indian style next to her.

"I-I'm sorry… I…" Dennis murmured fighting the fatigue that had been threatening to consume him for so long.

"It's alright Officer Booker…" Her words drifted off with his sense of reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry!  I had to go through and edit it again... found too many mistakes.  I know there are more there you will just have to see them and shake you're heads and message me about them later... Please Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 4**

Dennis winced as he opened his eyes again. They burned. He could smell the familiar pleasantness of wood smoke from the glowing embers of the fire. He took in a deep breath in as he lifted his head, struggling to see around him. He could see the outline of a figure… a boy… a somewhat tall boy seated next to a sleeping form. He was gently running his long digits through the silk like tresses of her hair. He looked like he was lost in thought as he smiled gently at the young girl snuggled tightly up in the thick sleeping bag. The boy must have sensed something because he looked up at the struggling officer.

"Hey… hey stay still." Grant swiftly moved over to where Dennis was trying to sit up.

"Need… to… go out…" Booker fumbled with his words as he pushed himself upwards.

"No… you're not going anywhere." Grant pushed the officer gently back onto the mattress.

"I need to…" Booker looked up at Grant desperately. He had drunk enough water that nature had decided to call rather loudly.

"No… oh… uh… hang on." Grant must have realized why the injured officer was so desperate to get to his feet. "I think we can do this without waking Tina." Grant jumped to his feet and tip-toed over to an old chair by the fire which his jeans and black leather jacket hung shapelessly over the back of.

He gathered the items in one swoop of his mighty hands, checking them for dampness. He turned and walked back over to where the officer was leaning on his side watching with his one good eye.

"I'm sorry I had to cut you're shirt off of you man. Your hand was in pretty bad shape…" Grant apologized as he handed the rinsed and dried clothing to the injured officer.

Booker reached out slowly and grasped the stained clothing with his uninjured hand. He struggled to grasp the waist of his faded denim jeans. He looked at them and then at the dingy white socks and his combat boots which were at the side of the makeshift bed and then let out a shameful sigh as he looked up at Grant.

_New low Dennis… can't dress yourself. Gotta ask for help… how old am I again?_

"I… I can't do this." Dennis swallowed hard as he looked up at Grant who shifted to the right uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I forgot what it was like the first time I wrecked my car." The boy gathered the items needed to dress the man and then shyly set out to help. "I ran mine into a telephone pole; I didn't roll it down the side of a cliff or anything." Grant tried to laugh at the rather uncomfortable situation he was now in as he took Dennis's jeans and began the awkward battle of trying to dress an injured stranger who just happened to be a cop also.

--

It took some time and after some exhausting struggles and hidden tears on the part of the battered officer; Dennis had his jeans in place, his shoes on his feet and his leather jacket on his good arm and wrapped around his damaged shoulder. Grant then wrapped Bookers good arm around his own shoulder and with a deep groan hefted the older man to his feet. The two then strained to make their way to the door without waking up the sleeping girl and then outside into the brisk night. Dennis let out a gasp as the cold air cut through his exposed flesh like frigid razor blades.

"You alright?" Grant asked while watching the ground in front of him. His breath danced around in a circle in front of his mouth.

"Y-Yeah… it got… even more c-cold." Dennis shivered.

"I know… Tina was pretty worried about getting clothes off of you and all I wanted to do was get a fire started to get you warmed up." Grant panted under the strain of the injured man.

"I-I th-think I want t-t-to go b-back in." Dennis tried to smile as they made it to the outhouse behind the cabin.

"Fat chance." Grant laughed. "Tina'd eat me for dinner if she caught me out with you or if you filled a bottle in the cabin. She's a little off like that."

"I need a cigarette…" Dennis huffed as he struggled along beside the tall teen.

"I could have probably helped you with that… about a year ago… Tina made me quit." Grant was starting to sound out of breath. "Guess they're… bad for ya or something…"

"I guess…" Booker pouted as they approached the ancient wooden structure.

--

The rustic oblong wooden box was nestled between some very large oak trees. Their branches hung low so that the two would have to duck painfully underneath them. Booker let out a curse as he smacked his head on one of the low hanging branches because his cracked ribs prevented him from bending over far enough to miss the limb.

"You alright man… I heard that hit." Grant asked as he stopped and looked at Booker's head concerned about another possible injury.

"Yeah… didn't loose anything… I'd miss later. Booker tried to laugh as he reached up with his good hand to check the new goose egg forming on his head.

Dennis struggled to make the best of the worst situation he could possibly think of. He stood in the small, dank unpleasantly aromatic shack with an unknown kid holding him up so that he could relieve himself. The night couldn't be much better for him. Grant stared uncomfortably up at the ceiling as Dennis finished his business and then with his one hand tugged and pulled until his worn jeans were back in place. Booker then began to fumble with the button and then the zipper. He grunted and then he let out another frustrated sigh.

"Need help?" Grant asked quietly.

"Yes." Dennis answered just as quietly as he rolled his eyes.

Grant swallowed and hastily fastened the button on the young officer's jeans and then rapidly zipped them. He looked at Booker who looked nervously back at the young man.

_Wait Booker… you just sunk lower… a kid his to fasten your britches for you. You're a little kid again! HA! That's funny… you go around acting like a high school kid for a living and now… you're a five year old again. _

"It's okay Officer Booker; I had to pee in a jug for a week after my wreck. I broke both legs." Grant tried to lighten the mood a little as he though about the dreadful weeks he had spent in the hospital. His parents neither one made time to see him after that. They were to busy with their own bickering, arguments and drinking to be bothered with their trouble maker of a son who had wrecked his car and caused their insurance go up again.

"Grant…" Booker began as they exited the putrid smelling building.

"Yeah." Grant responded in a labored tone.

"You just dressed me… watched me… go to the toilet… and then had to button and zip my jeans. Please call me Dennis or Booker. Officer Booker… makes me… sound as old as my Captain. " Booker's request made Grant blush and then laugh as he struggled beneath the weight pushing against him.

--

The two made their way back to the cabin with Dennis gasping for breath. He nearly doubled over from the pain in his ribs. He winced as his extremities warmed from the exposure to the cold. He gasped painfully from the exertion of the few feet they had walked to and from the outhouse. Grant gently pushed the door open and helped the trembling officer across the threshold gently closing the door behind them. He glanced to the floor noting the still sleeping form of his young girlfriend.

"Let's get you back into that bed before she catches us both. I really don't want to challenge that temper of hers." He stated quietly as he helped the now profusely sweating officer to the mattress on the floor. Booker laid his head back on the mattress and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He could feel Grant unlacing his boots and pulling them off followed by his socks. He opened his eye when he felt Grant tugging at the sleeves on his leather jacket.

"Can you sit up?" Grant asked in a hushed tone.

After a hard swallow Booker shook his head. Grant reached his hands around the shoulders of the injured man and quickly pulled the black leather jacket off of him. He took the jacket back over to the chair where he draped it over the back again. He then pulled a pot off of the fire and filled a cup with steaming hot liquid and walked back over to Dennis while glancing down at the peacefully sleeping teen on the floor. He then slid down the wall, sitting on the floor next to Dennis. He held in his hands the steaming mug and offered the contents to Dennis.

"Coffee?" Grant asked.

Booker looked at the fluid and though of how much a cup of Joe sounded good but his stomach disagreed. He closed his eyes as the smell started to make his stomach churn. He swallowed down again as he tilted his head forward. He thought about throwing up, he wrapped his right arm around his midsection as he doubled over. He gritted his teeth and could feel a cool hand on his back as his body began to rebel.

"Dennis… Dennis… are you gonna be sick… can you hear me…" The near whispered words of Grants sounded like they were coming from a tunnel far away from him. He felt like he would be sick but there was going to be nothing coming up but burning, acidic bile.

It didn't take long before the assault on his body began to subside and he was able to sit up again. He could feel Grant's large hand on his forehead as he slowly caught his grip on reality again.

"Good Lord… you're on fire." Grant spoke up urgently.

"I'm fine now. I… I just pushed… too hard a little bit ago." Dennis responded weakly.

"You sure?" Grant sounded unconvinced as he pulled the large quilt up over the officers body.

"Yeah… I'd like to… have some water." Dennis panted still holding his side as he lay on the bed.

Grant reached over behind him ad pulled out a plastic bottle taking the cap off. He leaned over Dennis with the bottle.

"You need help?" Grant offered.

Dennis started to say no and then rethought his answer.

_You wrecked your car… your beloved car… broke you're wrist and you're ribs… best not be proud or you'll likely wear the water and wind up sleeping in it too._

With a deep sigh Booker nodded his head and answered "…probably better."

"Dennis… it's okay. I've been there." Grant tried again to offer some reassurance to the injured man who seemed to be getting lower each time he couldn't perform a simple everyday task.

"I… feel like… a helpless five year old kid…" Dennis muttered.

"Don't… I mean I understand. I was the same way when I broke my legs. Trust me. It all works itself out in the end. I'll help you and then… well you may not get to help me… but someday… you'll help someone else out."

Booker looked puzzled at the kid beside him holding a plastic bottle in his hands the clear liquid was inviting to him. He looked at the boy. He looked so young. He began to wonder to himself if he was ever that young. He had dimples on his cheeks when he smiled. His teeth were perfectly straight. He had a full, generous mouth. His strong, pronounced chin sat perfectly in the middle of his deep square jaw line. His golden brown eyes twinkled in the soft glow of the warm firelight.

"Where did that come from?" The officer asked the young man as he helped Dennis to take a long pleasurable sip from the plastic bottle. The cool contents slipped easily down the back of his parched throat. He drank quickly before the bottle was taken away.

"Better slow down… don't want you sick or cramping up on me." Grant smiled.

--

Booker lean his head back against the wall as he looked over at the youth watching over him. "So where did that… sudden wisdom come from?" Booker asked clearing his throat.

"Something she, Tina beat into my head." He answered as he settled back against the wall. "You see, she was a Candy Striper at the hospital I was stuck in. Mom and dad… hell they might as well not even have a son. I was always the time sucking leach for them. I was the biggest mistake… no… the last time I saw my mother she told me I was the worst mistake of her life. That was after she found out the family of the boy who was with me when I wrecked the car was probably going to sue us… them… me. I was on my third week in County and nobody… I mean nobody bothered to come see me. Then there was this fourteen year old girl who got stuck delivering a tray of food to me one day. She smiled at me and talked to me about the color of the sunset through my window. Up until that day I had never noticed it. The next day she came in with a video player for me to watch to pass the time. She spent so much time with me. I think she may have gotten in trouble a couple of times for it but she never seemed to show it."

"So how did you two wind up out here?" Booker asked diverting attention from the story.

"Her mom and dad told her we couldn't see each other… so we left. I don't bring in enough money as an unwanted tax break for my parents." Grant responded blankly. He looked down at the mud flaking off of the bottom of his shoe.

"What… you ran away?" Booker looked at Grant questionably.

"Uh, if my parents were parents at all they would have reported me missing. Instead I'm eighteen and she is fifteen. The missing poster says that she was abducted by her eighteen year old boyfriend Grant Archer. You know… tall lanky boy… bout my height brown eyes. Thing is I was willing to wait for her to graduate, this was all her idea. She couldn't handle her parents the Duke and Duchess." Grant blindsided the officer.

"What missing poster?" Booker asked wide eyed.

"There's one hanging on the wall in a café about five miles down the road. We saw it when we were out getting food a week ago." Grant responded. "I never kidnapped her Dennis. I promise I didn't. I mean I'm not the cream of the crop or anything, but I'm not stupid."

"You have to go back Grant… me knowing this much could get you…"

"NO! Were not going back Officer Booker… were getting the hell out of this place and moving on with our lives… together." The boy ran his hand nervously through his hair and then looked back towards his sleeping girl.

Dennis looked distressed at the young man. He then looked past him towards the girl sleeping soundly on the hard wooden floor.

_Booker… you have to help these kids. They're screaming for help from you…from anyone! There has to be a way that doesn't involve hauling them both into a jail. DO SOMETHING!_

**More later... Please review!  I'm excited to hear what you have to say!  **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean they haven't found anything? That's my officer you're talking about! He's been missing for forty-eight hours Fred and I want him found now!" Adam Fuller slammed the phone down onto the receiver. His normal put together appearance had been replaced with disarray. His thick sweater had been worn for two days, his white dress shirt he had under it was un-tucked on one side. He was a mess. He ran both hands over his hair and then his face slumping defeated into the plush leather desk chair. He buried his face into his own hands as the knot in his stomach grew larger. He felt like breaking down, he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. These officers… they were kids… they were just like his own kids. He was responsible for them and if something happened to one it happened to all of them. Dennis was the baby of the department. He had been the outcast when he transferred into the unit. He became the outcast after they had all found out he and Judy were an item and he was working undercover to expose possible entrapment within the Jump Street program. He had struggled and fought his way through so much in the past year and now where was he.

"Cap'n Fuller…"

Fuller sucked in a deep breath as he sat up from his hunched over position in his chair. He wiped his eyes. He couldn't let them see him starting to break under the strain of a missing officer. He was tired… so tired.

"Yeah Hoffs… come in." He turned to the eldest officer in his department as she walked into the door.

"Sir… you look beat. We are calling it quits for the night why don't you let me drive you home. You haven't left this office in two days." Hoffs offered. She knew that he wouldn't agree to it but she had to try.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go ahead and sleep on the couch tonight. I'm waiting for a call back from Fred Merts." Fuller stated as he stood up waling over to the filing cabinet.

"Cap'n you've been here for two straight days. You've hardly slept and its six o'clock. You need some sleep…"

"Hoffs… I'm nearly fifty years old. If I needed to be nagged at I'll just get married again or find a girlfriend. I think I can decide for myself what to do and when to do it." He hissed back.

Judy Hoffs was taken back at the hostility in her Captain's voice. He was normally the voice of quiet assurance and calm reasoning. He was the last to loose it when everyone else had already lost it. It was totally unnerving to her that he would fall apart over this. Then again Booker wasn't missing on a case he had gone to get his mother from the airport and had disappeared without a trace. What could possibly have happened that he would have vanished so quickly… people don't just vanish?

Judy Hoffs closed the door. She was also feeling overwhelmed. She was watching her captain fall apart in front of her. The two were close and when you are close there are times when you have to put your foot down for the good of everyone around.

"Adam Fuller… you have three other officers, four counting me, out there burning the midnight oil with you. They are just as concerned… maybe more concerned about Dennis than you know. They have hardly slept or eaten in three days. The least you can do is set an example for them. You are absolutely no use to Dennis in the hospital for exhaustion. Now you need to pull yourself together and be our calm, cool, and collected Captain." Hoffs breathed a sigh of relief as she finished scolding her superior officer.

Fuller stood stunned, staring back at his young detective. She was right. He leaned against his filing cabinet and laid his head in his arms. He was starting to cave under all the pressure.

"Jude… what if we don't find him." Fuller whispered.

Judy swallowed hard as she looked up at the worn out man in front of her. She walked over to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. She was a terrified of the same thing herself but she had worked so hard to remind herself that they were going to find him. Fuller turned and faced her. His eyes were bloodshot from two long nights of not knowing anything. She wondered to herself if he got this way over all of them if something happened to them.

"Adam… were gonna find him. Remember all the times you told us were gonna find him, were not gonna give up. We're gonna win this one. We didn't give up then and we're not gonna give up now… sir."

Fuller stood with his back to the metal cabinet. He looked painfully up at the ceiling, his eyes shifting from side to side. He sniffled as he ran a hand over his face and eyes. He closed his eyes again as he thought back to the first time Booker and Hanson had been in his office. They were arguing over Booker being a bigot. He remembered how Hanson had broken into Booker's apartment to find out he was IAD. He swallowed hard as he thought about all of his officers. They had come from such different backgrounds and overcome so much torment. He was proud of all of them.

Fuller reached a hand out and put it on Hoffs shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. He let out a sigh as he nodded his head at her.

"Your right… you're absolutely right." Fuller nodded in approval at the wisdom of his officer.

Judy smiled at Captain Fuller as he stood tall in front of her. He had a right to feel defeated and she knew it. He handled so much and nobody ever seemed to worry about how he was. He always worried about how they were. She also knew that he had to keep the morale of the rest going in a positive direction.

"C'mon." Fuller wrapped his arm around Hoffs and the two walked out into the Chapel together.

--

Booker's chin lay heavily on his chest as he started to drift out of reality again. He could hear Grant and Tina as if they were distant voices in another wing of the house. They were within arms reach of him but he was starting to drift again. He was hungry, but the thought of food nauseated him to no end. The only thing he wanted was water, but the idea of trying to drag himself from the cabin to the outhouse again was not his idea of fun. Rather than drink every time he needed to he drank only when it was offered to him.

_You know Dennis… it already hurts to urinate. You probably should drink more. But hey… you have your pride why worry about your health… you've already fallen apart._

"Dennis… Officer Booker…" Tina ran the cool rag over the top of Booker's forehead.

Dennis took a startled breath as he opened his eyes jumping at the touch. His throat was on fire as he tried to speak. He cleared his throat and swallowed the razorblades that he thought were in the back of his throat. He opened his mouth and all he could hear was what sounded like the raspy voice of an elderly man… only it was his voice. What was happening to him?

"Wh-Whats… happening… to me?" Dennis stammered he winced as his body ached and burned with every tremor.

Tina looked down at the officer who trembled beneath the three blankets that had been laid on him. His face was flushed a deep red with fever. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in bright crimson. He coughed forcefully. He clutched his side with his good hand as she turned and looked at Grant who watched helplessly. Grant furrowed his eyebrow as he grabbed Tina by the shoulder and signaled her to the fireplace. Tina looked once more at the officer whose face was dripping perspiration. He groaned loudly as she started to stand and walk away. She was suddenly very afraid for the injured man.

"Yeah?" Tina questioned.

"He needs help or we're gonna be digging him a grave." Grant replied stoically.

Tina gasped at the comment. She looked fearfully at the young officer suffering in the corner. There had to be something she could do for him.

"He has to eat something and we need more water. I'm not sure he's drinking enough." She replied running a hand through her loose hair. The single hot pink streak was mixing lightly with the others.

"We need to find him help Tina. It means one of us is going to have to leave and find help." Grant stated.

"Grant… I… we can't." She turned to face the taller man looking up catching his eye. The bright red of the early morning sky was reflecting cleanly on his face.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do. I… I just can't stand here and watch him… die. He's a decent man and he deserves to get better." Grant wrapped his arms around Tina's shoulders pulling her into his embrace. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. He could smell flowers on her skin. She always smelled like flowers to him.

"Okay Grant… we'll go back." Tina sniffled as she wiped away a tear. She knew this meant that they would be separated but it was for a good reason.

--

"Are you sure you want to go now?' Tina asked. She was nervous about what was going to happen in a few hours.

"Yeah angel… he's not looking to good." The duo walked over to where Booker lay shivering helplessly. The officer let out a distressed moan as he coughed long an hard. The tiniest spray of blood dripped across his parched, cracked lips. Tina stooped down with a cloth and gently cleaned the spray from his lips. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Grant. Grant in response got down on his knees and leaned his head in towards Dennis's.

"Dennis…" He asked calmly. The man's skin olive skin was ghostly pallid. "Dennis… its me… Grant. Can you open your eyes for me?" He asked again.

Slowly Dennis's eyes fluttered open. His right eye was swollen so badly he could barely open it. His left eye was rimmed in black from fever and exhaustion.

"How do you feel Officer Booker?" Grant asked.

Dennis swallowed hard and then with some effort responded. "T-Told… you not… to call me that." He whispered.

"I know… just wanted to see if you were still alive." Grant smirked.

"Takes more… than this… to stop… me." Dennis retorted licking his lips.

"I don't doubt it." Grant chuckled. "Listen… I'm going to get help. Take care of Tina for me okay."

"But…"

"No Dennis… you need help. I'll be about an hour and I'll be back. Get some rest, I'll be back soon." Grant patted the officer on his leg as he stood up again. He then walked to the door with Tina who still looked concerned.

"One hour… two tops and I'll be back. Keep him warm and give him a lot of water. I love you." He smiled down at her. He touched her face gently with his long fingers. Tina smiled as she looked down at the ground.

"I love you too." She whispered. "I'm really sorry I made you stop and pick him up." She nearly cried as she thought about what was about to happen.

"Don't be. That's why I love you." Grant smiled. "Besides he turned out to be a pretty cool guy for a cop."

"Be careful." Tina sighed.

Grant cupped Tina's cheek in the palm of his hand. He carefully lifted her chin until their lips met. He kissed her softly, gently holding her next to him. He slowly lifted his lips from hers and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"One hour…" he brushed her cheek with his lips and he opened the door, running out into the rain.

--

Thirty minutes later Grant was walking near I-275 when he heard a truck come to a stop. He turned to see a dark, cobalt blue pick-up truck slowing down on the pavement. There were two men inside of the vehicle. One was an older man about thirty years old. He had a ball cap on his head covering a coif of jet black hair. The other was about four years younger. He too wore a ball cap. He had lighter brown hair with a go-tee. They both looked as if they were related.

"Where you heading in this rain kid?" The driver asked.

"Uh, there was an accident and I'm looking for help." Grant replied holding his waterlogged hood over his head.

"Climb in the backseat here and we'll see if we can't help you." The older man offered.

Grant squinted his eyes as raindrops continued to pour mercilessly over him. He thought for a second that he should go to the diner another mile up the road and call for help but then he thought this might actually work out better for himself and Tina.

"You sure it's no trouble?" Grant asked.

"No kid… hop in." The older man opened his door and Grant grabbed the handle on the inside of the door jam and pulled the door to the extended cab backseat open and climbed in. He took a deep breath as he was grateful to be out of the rain. He slowly pealed back his hood and looked out the window.

"Where are we heading boy?" The driver asked. He glanced at Grant in the rearview mirror noting how familiar the kid looked.

"About two miles up is an access road, it leads back to an old hunting cabin." Grant stated pointing up the road.

"Yeah… daddy used to take us back there to hunt when we were younger." The older of the two signaled the younger by gasping at a piece of paper on the seat. He then shoved it into the lap of his younger front seat passenger. He never ceased the conversation with the kid in the backseat. "My name's Bryan, this is my brother Neal. We'll help you out as soon as we get back to the access road. It's all gonna be fine."

"My name's Grant." Grant stated leaning his head against the window and looking out to the right.

Without missing a beat the man had scrawled the words "easy money" across the top of a piece of paper that read

**KIDNAPPED, MISSING, REWARD. **

**OUR DAUGHTER TINA ABDUCTED BY HER BOYFRIEND GRANT…**

--

The phone rang loudly in Fuller's office causing all the officer to jump to their feet. Adam Fuller yanked the phone off of the cradle and nearly shouted into the receiver.

"Fuller… OH MY GOD! We're on our way!" Fuller stated hanging the phone back up.

"They found his car…"

**I hope that this is getting exciting for you... Please Read and Review and let me know what you think...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I posted this rather quickly so if there are any boo-boo's I'll fix them later;-)**

**Chapter 6**

Tom Hanson, Judy Hoffs, Doug Penhall, Harry Ioki, and Adam Fuller all stood around the burned out wreckage of Dennis Bookers Classic Chevy Impala. It was destroyed beyond imagination. Not only was the top caved and smashed, the doors were buckled in on both sides. It was crushed against the side of a sizeable rock formation. The once reflective surface of the buffed black finish was not rusted and charred. The plush leather, bucket seats were reduced to mangled metal frame work. The hood was popped open and wrinkled, slightly pushing into the dash… there was nothing left of a passenger… nothing.

All around the tree limbs were blackened and sagging heavily from the fore of an explosion. The trunks of the surrounding trees were also charred ash grey and black. Thick plumes of petroleum based smoke had marred the side of the rock the car had crumpled against. All around were the overwhelming signs that a major incident had occurred and nobody knew about it.

Judy Hoffs was the first to speak as she ran her fingers along what was left of the black vinyl roof. "How is it… nobody saw this." Her words were echoing the thoughts of the others who were still caught in the shock of what they were looking at.

Two additional police units were in the area marking off the distance the car rolled from the road down in to the gully. Photos were being taken by another crew while the officers circled the scene. Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall both stared in awe at the devastation.

"He had to make it out of this Doug… there's no… no body." Hanson swallowed hard at the frightening realization that his sometimes nemesis was or could be dead. He stared gape mouthed in disbelief. He ran a hand uncomfortably through his hair as he looked almost defeated not seeing or knowing an answer.

"This is unbelievably scary." Ioki responded wide eyed. He looked lost and horrified as he walked slowly around the burned out shell of Booker's car. "No body means he's not… dead Captain… right?"

Ioki's question seemed to chill Fuller to the bone as he stood erect glancing at the scene of the incident. He took in a deep breath as he mulled around an answer in his head. Ioki was right. He had to be right. There was no way possible Booker could have died in this. There would be something… anything left. There would be a skeletal remain, anything.

"I hope your right Harry." Fuller replied the ever present knot forming in the back of his throat.

_Not here Fuller. Remember their hurting too and their keeping themselves together. Please GOD let me find him alive. He can't be dead, he just can't be._

"Captain!" Penhall shouted his voice sounding urgent as he dropped to his knees on the ground.

"Penhall what is it?" Fuller shouted as he ran towards the officer digging into the leaves on the ground beneath a tree.

"His lighter." Penhall produced the Zippo lighter which had been given to him as a gift. The name of Elaina was engraved into the side of the shinny surface. Fuller ran his finger across the surface felling the tiniest hills of the etched metal against his fingers.

"He always has that with him." Penhall announced.

"He's alive." Hanson concluded.

"Maybe…" Fuller turned and walked towards the car. "There are two paths through here. Judging from the length her rolled he's probably pretty banged up. I'd be shocked if there was nothing broken." Fuller put the lighter in his pocket as he looked to the right and left again. He then looked up at the sky as the grey looming clouds began to dump rain again.

"Cap'n if we split up we can search both paths and maybe we can find him." Hoffs interjected.

"Hoffs it's starting to rain again." Fuller replied stating the obvious.

"And none of us are made of sugar so were not gonna melt." She snapped back.

Hanson and I'll go this way you three go the other. We have two radios we'll keep in touch that way and we'll cover more ground too." Penhall returned wiping his already rain soaked hair out of his eyes. He looked at Hanson who was zipping his own leather coat up looking up at the sky while beads of water streamed over his cheek bones and down his solid jaw line.

"I've got no problems with this." Hanson replied pushing his long saturated bangs back from his face only to have them fall forward again.

Judy pulled her hood up over her hair and looked at the others. "We're gonna loose the light fast in this weather. We better hurry."

"Alright… call if you find anything and when I say we're done… we're done. I mean it." Fuller affirmed.

"Yes sir." Hanson and Penhall replied in unison and then turned to start heading down the trail.

--

The truck turned onto the access road and headed towards the cabin. The men remained silent as the truck bounded over rocky terrain. After about a mile the cabin was in sight. Bryan nodded to Neal who reached under the seat and produced two .9mm hand guns. Neal turned his head slowly towards the backseat where Grant had dozed off while waiting to reach the cabin. Neal then inserted a clip into each weapon and chambered a bullet into each. Neal then turned his head towards his older brother and cocked an eyebrow. The older brother glanced in the rearview mirror at the sleeping boy in the backseat and nodded his head.

The truck came to a squeaky halt some distance from the cabin. Bryan turned the motor off on the truck as Grant lifted his head from where he had fallen asleep against the glass. He rubbed his deep red, tire eyes.

"Sleep alright?' Bryan questioned in a cold, overly friendly voice.

"I… I'm sorry… I must have dozed off." Grant apologized quickly as he climbed out of the cab.

"You should be." Neal replied stopping the boy dead in his tracks.

Neal was about eye to eye with Grant as he shoved him angrily into the side of the truck.

"Hey…"

Neal shoved his weapon into Grants face before he could finish what he was saying. The rain was still coming down as Bryan held up the paper showing a picture of Grant and a Tina on a Wanted/Missing poster.

Grant closed his eyes and wished he had gone with the initial instinct to just keep walking when the truck stopped. He held his breath as the cold steel of the weapon was shoved up under his neck by Neal while Bryan spoke.

"We're gonna help ya alright… and you two are gonna help us." Bryan jeered.

"Please there's a co... man in there who was in a wreck. He's banged up really badly he needs help pretty bad." Grant pleaded.

"A cop… hurt? This just gets better all the time." Bryan seethed.

Neal laughed before he backhanded Grant across the face with the back of pistol. The boy fell hard to the ground landing on his stomach in the mud. Grant pushed himself up with one hand while running his other hand across his face wiping the tender spot of blood. Neal then delivered a cruel boot to the youth's side dropping him into the mud for a second time.

Grant grasped his damaged side sucking desperately for a breath that wouldn't seem to come. He was fairly positive he had a broken rib. He closed his eyes as the men then dragged him to his feet. Grant tried to stand only to sink again from the severe burning in his ribcage.

"Stand up wimp…" Neal threatened, "… or I'll put a bullet in the cops head and then I'll have a gay old time with your girlfriend while you watch."

Grant closed his eyes to the pain that caused him to stumble forward. He felt the gun pointed at the base of his skull as Neal continued to hold his hand tightly onto his jacket collar. Grant shivered from the rain soaked clothing he wore. His side screamed with each heavy step he took. He started to think as they neared the cabin, he saw an opportunity to warn them. However, the opportunity was soon a bad idea as sensing the possibility of him letting them know they were coming Bryan savagely slammed Grant into a tree. The boy fell to the ground panting for breath as another sharp kick was delivered to his midsection.

"Oh GOD…" Grant cried through clinched teeth.

"One word… one and I'll make you wish she was never born." Bryan spat viciously at Grant.

Grant nearly passed out as he pulled off of the ground by his hair and then shoved him forward. He was able to catch a nearly fallen branch and stop himself from tumbling head first into a thorn bush. Grant closed his eyes as he fought to steady himself. His hands shook; his body trembled from pain, cold, and exhaustion. Neal grabbed Grant's coat and jerked him along holding the gun to his head again.

The door was there directly in front of him. He imagined the firelight. He could imagine Tina trying to comfort the battered police officer. The rain was starting to abate a bit as Bryan grabbed the handle and twisted it, throwing the door open. Tina jumped as Booker opened his eyes to the clatter. Tina's eyes opened wide as she saw Grant's face bruised across his forehead. His lip sliced from top to bottom. The continued flow of water had made the blood run down his chin and across his coat. He hardly had time to be acknowledged by Dennis Booker before he was shoved the rest of the way in by Neal and Bryan.

--

"Grant!" Tina shrieked as he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Tina…" Grant whispered wincing. He held his side as Tina scooped his head up in her arms wiping the blood from his lip with her fingers. She looked up with tears in her eyes as the men pulled Dennis booker off of the mattress on the floor and dragging him over to where the two teens were huddled against the wall.

Dennis shook as a response to the blowing wind and rain coming from the still open door. He clutched his side with his right arm while on his knees. He felt the same waves of nausea and vertigo pummeling him while his ears rang and hummed. He clinched his teeth together, tears sliding from the corners of his tightly closed eyes. The combination of pain and fever and cold were nearly unbearable.

Neal walked slowly over the where Dennis, Tina and Grant were on the floor. He stood triumphantly over the nearly collapsed officer without warning pulling him rapidly to his feet. The sudden movement proved to be too much for the injured officer who instantly doubled over, throwing up the foul bile and water mixture from his empty stomach. The fluid was filled with flakes of coppery-red and deep crimson red blood.

"Shit!" Neal dropped Booker back to the floor as he looked to his older brother for sympathy. Bryan only looked back and laughed.

Neal wasn't at all impressed with being laughed at so he looked down at the man responsible for the mess. Booker was on his knees again holding his sides together and continuing to dry heave. His head was spinning a mile a minute when he felt the iron like vise of Neal's forearm around his throat pulling him to his feet. He struggled to breathe as he clawed and scratched at the arm holding him. He felt the pressure of the tip of cold steel on his temple. He gasped and then winced trying to breathe and prevent a repeat of the previous actions as his stomach pushed and shoved for relief of the infection and sickness blossoming in his body.

"Let… him go!" Grant was leaning against Tina who was on her knees behind him her arms wrapped protectively around his chest.

Bryan pointed his weapon at the two on the floor while Neal continued to torment Booker until the officer had hardly any strength left to stand. "One more move and…"

"And I swear to GOD I will blow your freakin head off." Tom Hanson growled as he pointed his service revolver at Bryan's head clicking the hammer and pushing a round into the chamber.

"Let him go!" Penhall shouted as Hanson shoved Bryan out the door and into the waiting arms of Harry Ioki who impressively dropped the man to the floor with a round house kick to the face.

Neal looked from side to side as he continued to hold the rapidly fading Booker as a human shield protecting himself for just a little longer. The noise that followed came with a jolt to Booker and a painful scream from Neal. Suddenly as if in slow motion Booker's body slammed to the floor one direction while a bullet blasted through Neal's left leg dropping him to the ground the other direction. Judy Hoffs pocketed her weapon as Adam Fuller continued to stand pointing his service revolver at the broken window glass watching as his target released his hostage.

"Dennis!" Tina and Grant both crawled quickly over to where the officer lay completely unconscious. He continued to shake and tremble from the cold and fever that abused his body.

"Blanket… Grant he needs the blanket he's burning up." Tina wiped her hand across Booker's forehead which was continuing to bead with perspiration.

"Booker… come on Dennis… wake up." Hanson gently slapped the other officer's face. "C'mon buddy…"

"Hanson…" the voice was a near silent whisper.

"Yeah Booker… it's me…" Hanson's heart nearly pounded out of his chest as he waited for the officer to respond again.

Booker shook as Tom leaned over to hear his whispery voice. Dennis struggled to find words as he opened his eyes and winced at the pain in his head. He grasped at Hanson's hand that had been on his cheek. Tom looked concerned at the heat radiating from the officer's badly battered body.

"T-Tom-my… please… stop hitting… me…"

**Please leave me a review... I really do live for them! I told my husband that and he still didn't read my story... I am not sure wether to be mad at him or relieved... LOL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope that you like this. If there is any confusion at all over the dream he has later... go back and reread The Lost. I know that some people hate the ongoing OC's that people make up, but the stories just weaved together easily. I promise I will not keep bringing her into the stories forever... I Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Dennis Booker sat up in the hospital bed starring blankly off at the wall. Above him to the right a television blared out the echoing sounds of applause and laughter from a local game show. Booker looked unaffected at the continued use of the lame jokes and jibes of the suave game show host. He just continued to stare a million mile hole into the institutional white surface of the hospital room wall. His battered face was a mess of yellow, green and purple bruises. His once swollen shut black eye was now open and fading out from a purple red color, to brown, to green and then to yellow. Cuts and abrasions were covered in anything from butterfly strips to full bandages. His broken wrist had been reset into an off white cast which would probably require another surgery due to the extreme of the injury. His ribcage was wrapped in layers of bandages due to the excessive difficulty Dennis had been experiencing while breathing. The bought with pneumonia had also created inner turmoil for Dennis as he struggled to fight through it. He coughed so long and so hard that he had actually broken another rib. The extended stay in the hospital had been enough to drive Dennis to the brink of madness as he had been limited on cigarettes and the food… that was a letter of un-satisfaction he was going to take up with the hospital administration himself… someday.

_Well Dennis its official Tom Hanson has now got the faster car. He has the best girl and you… well you are going to spend the rest of your life looking back on the day the tractor trailer wrecked your life… literally. Don't worry, if your lucky Fuller won't get rid of you for leaving early without permission, he'll just stick you at a desk typing reports for Tom Hanson and his loyal side kick Doug Penhall. You really fucked it up good this time. _

_Hell, this could have happened to anyone… it should have happened to anyone but you. _

_I mean you were trying to do something right for your mom. _

_Dennis… who are you trying to kid? Your mom could have been hurt trying to get to the cab and it would have been your fault. She could have been attacked walking from the airport to the cab. She could have been killed waiting for you. What then? Would you have been able to live with yourself? It would have been all __**your**__ fault. Shit Booker… this was all __**your**__ fault. If you had just stayed at work and left when your day was up none of this would have happened. The kids would be where they wanted to be. Grant would have never gotten beaten by the two truck thugs and he wouldn't be facing kidnapping charges and jail time. Then there is poor Tina…just a plain old nice girl and she got a gun shoved in her face because of you._

_--_

The knock at the door brought Dennis out of his self loathing and back to the reality of game shows and real life. Every part of him wanted to scream go away. The door opened before he had a chance to do that.

"Booker!" Penhall shouted as he walked through the door. His voice reminded the young officer of a ten year old greeting his grandfather as they were preparing to go on a fishing trip. Luckily for them all they weren't going anywhere.

"Hey guys." Dennis tried to sound upbeat as he watched Hanson, Hoffs and Ioki stroll in behind the twenty some year old child. Silently he wondered to himself where the band was that was leading the parade of people.

Hoffs leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the officer's cheek. She was so genuinely nice to him. She didn't need to be… but she was. She seemed like she was actually happy to see him. What was terribly shocking to him was that they all seemed to be happy to see him. Dennis wasn't sure what was going on but there had to be a catch because Tom Hanson actually told him that he missed seeing his face around the chapel.

"Any word on the kids?" Dennis asked out of the blue.

"Nothing yet Booker, they will be going in for the fist round of hearings for the men who tried to kidnap you and the two of them. Once that's done then there will be a hearing in juvenile court. There will probably be a separate hearing from Grant in Family Court. They still haven't located his mother and father; seems he's been on his own for quite some time." Hoffs replied. She looked at Booker who took a deep breath as he looked back at this spot on the wall.

"He was in the hospital for about a week while you were in and out of reality. He had a couple of cracked ribs from those two in the truck. They roughed him up pretty badly." Hanson explained.

"I have to be out for their hearings." Booker looked up at Hanson

"Dennis the doc said…"

"No Tom… I have to be there. These kids saved my life. Hell I'd… probably be dead somewhere if they hadn't found me. You don't understand what they did." Dennis turned his head to the circle gathering around his bed. "They knew that they were going to be in trouble for… for going back and getting help… for me. They knew… and… I put them through so much to help me. I have to help them."

Hanson locked his teeth together as he raised his eyes to make contact with Ioki who was directly across from him. The two men both locked eyes and then looked back at Booker who was still arguing his case with Penhall and Hoffs.

"We're gonna do what we can buddy." Ioki affirmed.

"Thanks man." Booker replied as he tried to find himself a comfortable position on the unrelenting mattress beneath him.

--

Dennis was starting to drift off following pain medication injected through the IV by a young smiling nurse. The officers then finally decided they needed to leave. Hoffs walked over to where Dennis lay fighting to keep his eyes open in a feeble attempt at not being rude. With her long thin fingers she brushed an inky stray strand of hair from his eyes. His handsome features were still visible even under the shroud of discoloration around his eye and in various places on his face. She smiled as the officer lay back struggling against the plague of sleepiness that continued to grasp him tighter. She brushed his cheek with her forefinger as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some sleep Dennis. It'll all be better tomorrow." Judy's calm voice took him even deeper into his involuntary slumber.

"Night…" Dennis whispered back as the other officers looked on or patted him on his undamaged left shoulder.

The last officer let the door close behind him and Dennis Booker was free to wonder in his own thoughts again. This time the thoughts were a jumbled mess. He could feel the nurse as she came in to check his blood pressure and look at the IV drip as it continued to flow into his arm. She looked at her patient who was drifting off.

"Officer Booker…" the young nurse cooed in a gentle voice.

"Call… me… Dennis…" he replied groggily.

"Dennis… how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sleepy…"

"Okay… I'm Amy if you need anything. I'll check on you again…" her voice trailed off as Dennis completely.

--

_He could smell her. She was there and he could smell her. There was no mistaking the scent. He had had the bottle made especially for her and there was nobody else who had it. Dennis felt her all around him as the sky opened up. He felt his heart in his chest pounding anxiously as if trying to beat its way from his body. Bright light warmed his bare chest as he watched her walk towards him. His jaw hung slack and his warm chocolate eyes shone agape he watched her body sway in time with the gentle wind as it glided over the smallest leaf in the trees around them. She was in a flowing white gown that made her appear like she was floating on air. The garment hugged her body across all of her perfectly attractive curves. She was stunning, a visual feast for the eyes. Her auburn locks flowing, cascading across her soft golden skin. She had never looked so lovely. Her eyes, china blue reflected the softness and happiness he was feeling. Her dimples etched into the very fabric of her face as she smiled warmly at him. She bit her lip and then looked away; the way she always had._

_Dennis walked to her. He wrapped his powerful arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Her smile radiated around him. He could have stood there forever drinking her in. His lips brushed against hers. He felt as if he would explode; his insides dancing in all directions. He could feel the tears pricking at the back of his eyes as he realized how much he had waited, longing for this day to come. He touched her face letting his fingers dance across her cheek bones and then over her soft, full lips. He felt the contours of her body, warm and shapely next to his. Her arms circled around his waist as his released from hers. With both hands he grasped her face and pulled her into him. He couldn't stop himself as he kissed her over and over letting his lips explore her forehead, then her cheeks and nose. Finally Dennis, breathing heavily kissed her lips. Parting his lips slowly he began exploring the inside of her warm mouth. His body throbbed with anticipation as he pulled her tighter into him._

_No words were spoken as the two stood in awe of the moment they had. Gently he leaned over, effortlessly lifting her off of the ground into his arms. She beamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his cheek. He then carried her over to a stream under a tree and laid her tenderly on the ground. His hands gently caressed the svelte figure beneath the form fitting garment. He could feel her chest as it rose and fell, the peaks of her breasts hard beneath his fingers, the soft flesh of her stomach beneath his powerful right hand. Oh GOD how he had missed her as he felt her hands on his back running her fingers across his muscular frame._

_Booker felt her fingers in his hair as the two continued to explore each others bodies. Her lips tasted good to him as he continuously kissed her face and neck. His lips tenderly running over the surface of her collar bone and then brushing the base of her long neck. He could smell her scent deep in his nostrils as he relentlessly touched his lips to her warm body. He clasped her hands firmly in his own, felling the tender yet exasperated feeling of desire warming him as he wanted desperately to make love to her. Yearning to feel her intimately against his own firm body. It would be so easy. He felt her lips on his ear as the gentle breath from behind her lips warmed the surface. The slightest feel… the warmth of the breath out and the slight chill of the air as she breathed in. The slight teasing nibble of her teeth on his earlobe and then the smooth velvet of her voice sent a chill of desire through his being as the lightest moan escaped from his lips._

_"I love you Dennis…"_

--

Good morning Officer Booker." The woman's overly friendly voice was almost grating as Dennis's eyes opened sharply.

He let his eyes dart from one side of the room to the other as he realized where he was. He watched as the nurse finished her work and walked out of the room. He turned his attention to the window as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The cool violet and plum were slowly being overtaken by the warm glow of ginger and crimson.

It had all been a dream. She was a dream... she was only a dream. His heart ached as he let his mind wonder over the events of the past year. He had lost his best friend when he had lost her and now his car. The last thing he had of his fathers. It was all he had to remember the once happy life he had had with his dad. To make it worse he lost his favorite lighter, the gift she had given him, in the accident. He knew that he should be grateful that he was alive and not completely maimed for the rest of his life. He just couldn't help but feel the dire stress of loss. He felt complete and total despair. Booker then turned his head to the window, closing his eyes as the hot tears of grief completely overtook him. To himself he sobbed until once again he was lost in sleep. Not the comforting sleep of before, but a dreamless fitful slumber that plagued him ever since that day so long ago.

**I am very excited to see what you think so please... read and review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes... it has been a long time. Please forgive me I am a busy little girl:-) **

**Chapter 8**

"Dennis…" Joyce's soft motherly voice brought Dennis from his slumber.

"Ma…" Dennis stirred as she touched his face with her right forefinger.

"Yeah son… How are you feeling today?" She smiled lightly as she stood looking over him.

Dennis took a deep breath as he ran his right hand over his face. He stopped to look at the plastic tubes shoved through his flesh. They were secured in place by clear tape which pulled at the smallest hairs on the tops of his hand. He let his eyes wonder across the tubing all the way up to the multiple bags which were suspended above his bed. He watched as the liquid dripped silently from the bag into the drip chamber and then on into the tube. He then laid his hand back onto his face and shook his head.

_Come on Dennis… just tell her. She should know that you are still struggling with it. It's alright. Sure, she might tell Fuller. That's okay too. At least it'll be out in the open and you can just move on. Then again… you'll wind up at the shrinks office and they'll suspend you for a while. They'll send you on "administrative leave". That's what they do to all of the nut cases. Hell they've been trying to get rid of you since you began…_

"Dennis…"

"I'm sorry mom. I… its just…"

_Just tell her. My GOD Booker… she's your mother! _

"I'm so tired mom." His eyes had always betrayed him when he talked to his mother.

"Honey… you can tell me anything." She smiled. Her dark eyes reflected her concern for her son who she knew was struggling. She could see there was something but he hid it. Like a good undercover officer… he hid.

"Mom… I'm just worn out. Really…" he forced a smile as he looked up at her.

Joyce Booker stood up and ran her finger through his tousled ink colored locks. She leaned over and gently brushed her lips on his forehead. Dennis pulled her to his chest and squeezed her to him. It hurt to do it but he wanted to hold her.

"Dennis…" she whispered. "Honey you're gonna hurt yourself…"

Joyce expected to hear him tell her he didn't care but instead she heard his sobs. Her heart sank as she listened to him cry. She felt his tears warm against her cheek. He continued to hold her to his chest as his body shook from the stifled sobs. Joyce was almost alarmed but now was not the time to say anything to the deeply emotional man as he continued to sob into her shoulder.

"Its okay son… it's gonna be alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Just let it out." Joyce soothed letting the tears continue uninterrupted. She had a feeling this was coming but she just didn't expect it so soon. She rubbed his shoulders gently back and forth with the tips of her nimble fingers. "It's all gonna be fine son… it's all gonna be fine…"

--

"Mom…" he sniffled as he finally let her up.

Joyce struggled to hold back her own tears as she watched him try to pull himself together. She realized again how much mothers continue to cry inside as they watch their children suffer. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped his damp eyes. She furrowed her brow as she watched Dennis cover his face with his right hand.

"Mom I-I… saw her…"

Joyce bit her lip as she watched Dennis closely as he lowered his hand. His now swollen bloodshot eyes rimmed in crimson shimmered with the morning sunlight. The bruises on his face showed bright against his sallow skin. Joyce knew who _she_ was. He had suffered for a long time with the loss of Elaina. She knew that he was going to continue to suffer from that loss for a long time to come. Dennis had even gone so far as to talk about taking a position somewhere other than Jump Street for a while in an effort to get away from some of his anguish. He just wanted to get away for a little bit.

"I can't do this… I-I… can't…" He shook his head as he looked back at his mother. He fought with the effort to stop the running tears.

Joyce sat down on the bed beside Dennis Booker. She felt her heart breaking inside of her as she watched him continue to fall apart in front of her. Her expression was gentle and understanding. She reached down and took his right hand in hers while holding his bruised cheek in her other hand.

"I said that same thing when your father left us. I wanted to just give up and die, but I had you to think about although I just didn't have the strength to go on I had to." She soothed as she caressed his face with her small but gentle hands.

"Who do I have to live for?" Dennis whispered as another tear streaked down his already tear stained face.

His mother took a deep breath and let it out in a thoughtful sigh. She licked her warm scarlet lips as she looked deep into her son's exhausted red rimmed eyes. Dennis Booker took a labored deep breath as he shook with the tears he was continuing to fight back.

"Dennis… you have Tom, Doug, Judy, Harry, Captain Fuller. You have all of those students who might not make it through another day without someone like you who cares. You have kids like Tina and Grant. They are alive because of you. They are who you live your life for right now. Maybe someday when the time is right you'll find another amazing woman just like her… maybe even better. Don't give up son…"

Joyce wrapped her arms tightly around her son's shoulders as he fell into her resting his head on her chest. She could feel the heat of tears as they soaked into the front of her blouse. She could feel the grief of a deeply wounded man with each hitch in his breath and tearstained sob. He was going to be fine it was just going to take some time to heal the scars that continue to bleed on the inside.

**Please read and review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh... two in one day. SURPRISE:-)**

**Chapter 9**

Dennis Booker walked slowly into the court house and then turned the corner and headed down the stairs. He walked slowly towards the juvenile courts to try and be some sort of aid to the two kids who had saved his life. One was looking at charges of kidnapping and the other was pleading with her parents to not press charges. He took a deep breath as he saw young Tina Gibson sitting with her parents on either side of her. Dennis stopped in front of her parents and sat on the opposite bench facing them.

Tina looked up at the officer who was wearing a black suit coat over a white dress shirt. It was unbuttoned at the collar. He was sporting a pair of khaki trousers and black dress shoes. He offered a crooked smile to the young girl who offered a beautiful toothy grin in return.

"Hello Officer Book… I mean Booker." She ran her neatly manicured fingers through her dark hair. The once playful hot pink streak was now missing. She looked terribly sad as her mother looked over at Dennis and then down her nose at her daughter.

"Hey Tina." Dennis said softly.

Tina looked at her father and then at her mother. She said something quietly to both parents who then looked across at plain clothed officer. Her mother looked almost spiteful at the young officer. She tossed her wavy bleach blond hair over the shoulder of her business suit and then looked at the man to whom she was married. Her father also displayed the same cold reaction to his daughter as it was apparent she wanted to talk to the officer.

"I guess." Her father responded with a cold sigh. Her mother seemed none to happy with the fact that her daughter was talking to this law man who didn't look much older than her daughter.

Tina smiled and jumped up rushing over to the officer for whom she had fought so desperately to help. She wanted to cry as he smiled at her. His dark hair was perfect, falling tousled over his brow. He ran his fingers over his brow as he stood to greet her. She reached out her arms and through them around the officer and hugged him tightly before he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh… did I… I mean…" she looked down at his wrist which was wrapped tightly in a brace.

"I have a couple of cracked ribs and they seem to be taking a long time to heal. I sprained my wrist pretty badly but it's all going to heal someday." Booker offered.

"You still have a nasty bruise on your face." Tina looked concerned as she brushed her long fingers over the discolored skin on his cheek. "I guess that since it **has** only been a few weeks since the accident." She forced a smile as she watched the officer shift from side to side holding his damaged side beneath his braced hand and wrist.

Dennis lifted his other hand to his cheek as he remembered the bruises. He could remember the painful day. How his face had slammed into the window and then something kept hitting him over and over. He remembered the argument the two kids had gotten into on the way back to their camp site. How he kept saying they were making a mistake and she insisted they had to help this poor man. The beating Grant had taken when he had tried to get him medical care.

"Yeah…" Booker smiled. He looked at her as a tear streaked down her face.

"Are they gonna put Grant in jail?" She furrowed her brow as she whispered the words to Dennis.

"Not if I can help it pretty girl. I won't let'em." Booker assured her.

"Eh-hem…" someone cleared their throat behind the two.

Tina turned her head and Booker looked up at Tina's mother and father who were staring back at the two talking. Tina blushed as she turned back to Dennis Booker rolling her eyes. She mouthed a _"sorry"_ and then turned back to her parents. She smiled a forced smile as she grabbed Dennis's un-bandaged hand and led him over to them.

"Officer Dennis Booker… this is my mother and father Charles and Gloria Gibson." Tina sounded very charm school like as she introduced the pristinely dressed duo.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibson… it's nice to meet you. I owe your daughter and Grant my life. They were so brave…"

"Officer Booker… I am not sure why you were out on the road during such a rotten day but I am positive that if you were under the influence you learned your lesson then." Gloria snapped at the officer.

"I'm sorry… what did you say?" Dennis asked his jaw hanging wide open at the words he was sure he just heard.

"You know what I said. You people think you are above the law because of your standing with the community…"

"Mrs. Gibson… I wasn't drunk when I wreaked my car." Dennis interrupted.

Tina's jaw hung slack as the feeling of dread washed over her. Another tear slipped down her face as her mother continued to harass Booker about drinking and driving.

"Mom…"

"Tina… go sit down." Gloria Gibson pointed to the bench behind her as her father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Glory… honey…"

"No Charlie…" she snapped back at her husband who was trying to silence his wife. "You're ridiculous… you should be the one up on charges today. You and that no count boy she had the nerve to bring home. I told her **not** to get involved with trash… this is what she got. She is in court today for running away because of him and he will be doing serious time if I have anything to say about it. He kidnapped my little girl and…"

"Mrs. Gibson!" Dennis Booker finally raised his voice loud enough to cut her off. "I was not drunk that day! I was going to the airport to pick my mother up. I was hit by a semi-trailer traveling over the speed limit. I lost my breaks and rolled down a ravine. I wreaked my car and nearly killed myself in the process. I have not, do not and will not ever be caught on the road drinking! Your daughter and her boyfriend saved my life and then risked their lives to find me help. That no count boy you keep referring to took a beating to protect your daughter… his girlfriend. He took a beating to try and protect me when I could hardly stand up for myself. I think _**you **_need to take a **long** **hard look** in the mirror before _**you**_ go and point fingers not knowing the whole story. And by the way I am so glad that you won't get your way!" Dennis's eyes danced with a flame of rage and satisfaction as he laid into the young girl's mother.

Dennis raised his head and noted Tina standing next to her father with Grant Archer on the other side of her. Two of the three stood in shock while Tina smiled a satisfied smile and nodded her head. She then mouthed a "_thank you"_ to Dennis. Two lawyers slowly emerged from a room to the side as the court bailiff emerged requesting they all enter.

--

"There is a lot of information that has been presented to me today. With that said I am inclined to rule at this point." The young female judge began. She looked over the two single tables. At one table sat Tina, her mother, her father and a lawyer. At the other table sat Grant Archer and his lawyer. Dennis Booker sat in a chair off to the side as the only other observer in the room. At the front sat the court reporter, the judge and her bailiff. "First of all Mr. and Mrs. Gibson you should be grateful that your daughter is still alive and in one piece today. From what I understand you two are driving a wedge between her and yourselves. Try to take some time to listen to her when she has something to say to you. It seems from what I have seen today and what has been told to be of the earlier behavior in the hallway; yes I know you had an altercation with Officer Booker; that you are all to quick to yell, scream, and pass your own judgment without getting all the facts. This is a problem all of us face as parents. You should also be proud of the fact that Officer Booker is here to speak on their behalf. He feels that your daughter and her friend Mr. Archer are the only reason he is still alive today. They patched his wounds and sheltered him after his car was struck and rolled down an embankment nearly killing him. However, Miss Gibson and Mr. Archer this in no means excuses what the two of you did by running away." The two teens both sunk a little lower in their seats as they listened to the judge continue. "Mr. Archer… I have not clue how you have turned out so well. Your parents have abandoned you. They obviously have no stake in your future and from what I understand you have been living on your own since about sixteen years old. I reviewed your school records, and I am floored by your straight "A's" for the last two years. Yet you left your education to run away. As I spent time interviewing the kids I have learned a lot about each of you. Here is my ruling. Mr. Archer you and Miss Gibson are on probation for forty hours each. You will be serving it together at County General Hospital. Mr. Archer you were seventeen when you and Miss Gibson ran away so kidnapping charges will not stand. Mr. Archer you are eighteen years old and the only way this ruling will stand is if you finish school. You will be declared a ward of the courts until you graduate high school. I think you have a lot of promise in your future young man, you too young lady." The judge smiled over the top of her glasses.

The two teens both breathed unison sighs of relief as the judge continued. "Mr. and Mrs. Gibson… I don't usually say this in cases of runaway but… give the boy a chance. He has had a rough few years and it seems as if your daughter has helped to keep him on the straight and narrow."

Both adults exchanged glances of concern and loss. "This case is dismissed." The judge slammed the gavel down and stood leaving the two teens with expressions of joy on their faces. Dennis put his head down in his hands took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to see the exchange of hugs from Tina and Grant. He watched as Gloria and Charles walked over to their daughter's boyfriend. He felt himself let out a deep breath as he watched Charles extend a hand of friendship. With that he walked silently out of the room.

--

Booker walked out and down the Court House steps where he pulled a shinny gold lighter from his pocket. He put the tip of a white paper rolled cigarette between in teeth. He flipped the top of the Bic lighter open and flipped the flint until a bright yellow flame glowed on the top. He lit the stick and flipped the lighter closed. He took a long drag on the cigarette and then pulled it from his lips. He lifted the shiny metal lighter and looked at the writing on the side. He thought about how Fuller had handed the lighter back to him in the hospital. He recalled how he had told him to try and find a lighter side to the darkness he was feeling. It had taken a little bit but he had taken his superior officers advice and had eventually stood up and took a deep breath and found the strength to check out of the hospital and live another day.

"Dennis!"

Booker turned his head as Grant and Tina walked down the steps to the Court House together. They were followed by her parents.

"Thank you Dennis." Tina stepped in and hugged the officer.

"Yeah… thanks man." Grant reached his hand out to offer the hand of camaraderie.

"I think I should be thanking you two." Booker responded lowering his head and then raising his eyes again. "Is everything gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… I'm grounded but mom and dad are gonna let me spend some time with Grant in a week."

"Well they do it because they care." Dennis smiled and nodded to her parents. "What about you Mr. Archer?"

"Stayin with a friend until graduation and then it's off to College… I hope."

"Good you have it all planned out." Dennis smiled again as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"Yeah… I think. Thanks for everything." Grant smiled again as he rubbed Tina's back.

"Be safe and be smart and don't do anything that stupid again." Booker pointed with a smile.

"Yeah…" Tina laughed. "We'll see ya." The two then walked away accompanied by her mother and father.

Booker watched them as they walked away. He threw the butt into an ashtray as he looked down at the lighter again. He then remembered it was time for him to make a stop of a personal nature. He walked out to his Harley and removed his suit jacket and replaced it with his black leather one he had stored in the saddle bags on the sides. He then put one leg over the seat and easily straddled the bike. He flipped the key bringing the engine rumbling to life.

**Please don't forget to review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**As you know I am terrible at endings so I hope that this is a fitting end for a story that took way to long for me to finish! Thanks for hanging in there and please stick around as I am trying to finish a lot more so that I can move on with more of my brilliant (yes... I can imagine that I am brilliant... dreams are free!!) ideas!**

**Chapter 10**

Booker planted the kickstand of his Harley motorcycle on the ground as he looked across the garden of stone. He wrinkled his nose as he flipped the key effectively killing the engine. He slowly rose from the bike. He could almost still fell the vibrations of the engine on his legs as he shook the blood back into them. He could feel the cold creeping through his joints. His body hadn't felt right since that dreaded day. His knees ached constantly. His shoulder and arm ached dreadfully. His ribs… they still felt like they were put together backwards. He reached his hand up protectively tucking it up under his leather jacket feeling the still painful ribs as they were slowly mending from the accident. He flinched as he hit a still tender spot with the tips his fingers. It sometimes felt to Dennis like he could just lie down and not move again no matter what. Each day that he arose was a miracle.

Dennis walked across scattered stones. There was something about a cemetery. As a child it had felt like at any second someone might punch their way up through the dirt and grab your ankle. He was sure that there were zombies walking around out there at midnight. As he got older he became interested in the stones. It was really the dates on those stones to be exact. He would walk through the really old sections and identify the stones that were from a hundred years ago. He would wonder what they were thinking when they came back to visit their loved on various days. Of course he never would have told anyone or they would have thought he was off his rocker. It wasn't until recently that the true feel of the sadness of the place had just washed over him.

Dennis swallowed down the knot in his throat. He furrowed his brow as he looked at that stone again. His mother had thought it would be nice to put a picture of the happy couple on the heart shaped stone. He wished at that moment that she hadn't been given so much say in the arrangements. There would still have been a stone but the picture… it wouldn't be there as a permanent reminder of what would never be. Then there was the baby… the little angel.

Dennis looked up at the sky. Above him was a tree, a very large beautiful oak tree. He had picked out the spot because of the tree. She had always loved the fall and the leaves. She had loved so many simple little things. The warm touch of his hands on her shoulders… the smell of the evening air… the way clean sheets felt against her skin after she changed the linens. Things that Dennis took for granted.

"Hello…"

Dennis looked at the stone. He looked at it waiting for something to happen. Was she gonna talk back to him? Was she going to answer him? Was she gonna surprise him by reaching up through the dirt and grabbing his ankle making him into a zombie?

"Sorry I haven't been back in a while. I… I wrecked the car." Dennis wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

_Why the hell are you crying over this Dennis? It was just a car. It was the last reminder of your father and what he put you and your mother through. Besides you got the bike and its all better now._

"You know I never stop thinking about you. I miss seeing you everyday. I just never thought it would come to this." Dennis looked up at the sky searching for something to help him real his emotions back in. He then looked back down at the ground at the cold granite stone marking her head and the one marking her foot. Dennis sniffled hard as he felt his knees start to shake. Slowly Dennis lowered himself to the ground and crawled over the head stone where he laid his head on against the surface.

"Oh princess… what the hell happened to me. I just can't believe that you were here and then you were taken away from me so fast. I mean why did I have had to lose you like that. Why couldn't you have just told me you didn't want to be with me anymore and left me like that? That way I could have still seen you from time to time… I love you…"

Dennis pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself and wept.

--

After a time Dennis calmed down enough to look back at the head stone again. He took a deep breath as he looked back at her name. Elaina Booker. He ran his fingers thought the groves of her name. He let himself fell the sharp, and in some places, jagged edges. He swallowed hard as he touched her picture with the tips of his fingers smiling back at her warm toothy smile.

"I needed to tell you something… I'm not quite sure how to say this… so please don't say anything till I'm done." Dennis laughed a little in spite of himself. He could feel the tears welling up in him again as he looked down at the ground he was seated on. "I'm not sure if I'm going to stick around here much longer. I mean I like it here so don't take it like that. It's just that I've been offered a job by Dean over in Waylen County." Dennis wiped away the tears with his sleeve as they started to fall again. "I just don't know if I want to take it or not. So I am just gonna ride the fence for a while on it. I mean I have the job if I want it and maybe I'll take it… I just don't know if I want to go back to farm country to start a Jump Street program there. If you were here you would have helped me with this one. You could have helped me find the right answer. You were smart like that. I guess that's why you worked in the bank."

Dennis shook his head letting the wind blow through his already messy hair. He closed his eyes as he continued to let the world around him just continue moving past. He tried to imagine himself sitting somewhere other than where he was. He thought he could be sitting high up in the mountains. He could be sitting on the edge of a cliff somewhere. Maybe he was on a farm at the edge of the property. Why on earth could he not just let her go…

--

Behind him someone cleared their throat. The noise was almost like a "Hello!" only not at excited. More like someone who had been standing around for a while waiting to interrupt but couldn't find a way to do it and not appear rude. Quickly Dennis wiped his face and then turned his head to see who was waiting behind him.

"Hey." Tom Hanson shifted nervously as he looked on.

"What are you doing here?" Dennis asked coldly.

"Your mom was worried and she called the Captain. He sent me to find you." Tom responded taking a few steps closer. "I haven't been here too long." He could sense the embarrassment on Dennis Booker's part. He knew the younger cop had a reputation for being a bad boy that he wasn't ready to let go of yet.

"I needed to make a stop." Dennis answered looking back down at the cold hard ground below him.

"Do you need a friend?" Hanson asked. The words sounded kind of funny coming from him and directed at Dennis. With the history he and Dennis had asking if he needed him to be a friend was like asking the devil for ice water. You might not like what you get if you get anything at all.

Dennis sniffled as he looked up at the sky again. He then leveled his stare at Hanson who continued to shift uncomfortably waiting for an answer. Hanson tugged nervously at his denim jacket and then at the waist of his jeans as he waited. Toms brown hair fell tussled and untidy over his eyes. He seemed so genuine with his question; it almost took Dennis off guard. He had already been through the loss of someone important to him when he had lost his father. Maybe he could talk to Tom Hanson.

"Yeah Tom…" Booker cleared his throat as he looked up at Hanson. "I could really use a friend."

"I'll buy the coffee." Tom smiled as he reached his hand down towards his friend.

Dennis looked at the gesture of friendship for a moment before he leaned over and kissed the cold granite surface of the headstone.

"Just a moment." Dennis responded pointing his index finger at Tom as a signal to wait.

He quietly whispered something towards the small angel statue before he looked back up at Hanson. He then reached up and took Tom's hand and let the men help him to his feet.

"Come on..." Hanson patted Dennis on the shoulder as the two of them walked towards the vehicles waiting to carry them back into town.

**Please read and review!!!!**


End file.
